


Just a Dream

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 280Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings: character death, angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.For @kitchenwitchsuperwhovian and @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid challengeMy prompt was Just a dream Carrie Underwood





	Just a Dream

You stared at yourself in your wedding gown. This wasn’t right, wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He’d promised to be home, promised to marry you. Barley eighteen and alone, heart ripped out. It had to be a dream, a cruel, horrible dream. You’d wake up and he’d be here with you.   
**  
“Baby wake up.”  
You groaned burying yourself deeper in the blankets, and closer to his warmth.   
“Come on sweetheart.” He chuckled.  
“Dee I don’t wanna.” You mumbled.  
“I know baby girl. But our appointments today.”  
You smiled as he kissed your neck, “Get up (Y/N) I want to go see our baby.”  
**   
Mary knocked at the door interrupting your thoughts as she came in. “It’s time sweetheart.” She states quietly unshed tears in her eyes.   
You embrace what would have been your mother-in-law before following her down to the chapel. You put your veil down as you cried silently.  
The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up  
And sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could've been  
And then guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart   
You took the flag from the officer and held it tight. You couldn’t believe he was gone. This flag, the diamond on your finger and the child you were carrying, the only things left you had of Dean Winchester the love of your life. After all this was just a dream.


End file.
